Remembering
by ragsweas
Summary: Written for Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments) for subject Muggle Media...Remus Lupin, on a Christmas Night, reflects on the life he has had.


**Written for Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challnges and Assignemnts) for subject Muggle Media**

 **Tasks: (You may only write for two)**

 **1 - Love Actually: Write a cliche love story.**

 **2 - The Holiday: Write about your character getting over someone and moving on with their lives**

 **Word Count: 1381**

 **Extra Prompts: (Please use at least one)**

 **(setting) The Burrow**

* * *

It was a beautiful night. With snow enveloping the ground, everyone left behind a footmark as they walked away. Remus Lupin, standing outside the Burrow, looked at the number of footprints. He remembered, how, before it, all went down, there always was another set on that snow, walking along with his.

It was a real cliché story- two people met,

 _A young Remus Lupin, with his almost brown hair and small scars and oversized coats, was sitting in a small compartment of the Hogwarts express. His heart was beating faster than ever. What if someone found out about him? What if his roommates didn't like him? What if he was never sorted! What if..._

 _His thoughts were interrupted as the compartment door opened and a young boy, with a bit of long hair and the most aristocratic face Remus had ever seen walked in. His grey eyes lingered at Remus for a bit, scrutinizing him._

 _Suddenly, he said, "Nah!" and just like that he was gone._

 _Remus had never been more confused in his life._

* * *

Hated each other,

" _Seriously? You are my roommate?"_

 _From the moment Remus had laid his eyes on this pureblood boy, Remus knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life avoiding him. Being in the same dorm room didn't exactly help his cause._

" _you know this guy?" the messy-haired, bespectacled boy asked the pureblood._

" _Yeah." The pureblood said. "He was in one of the compartments I was looking into."_

 _The bespectacled boy rolled his eyes and moved forward to shake hands with Remus._

" _James Potter and that idiot is Sirius Black."_

 _Remus took the hand and said, "Remus Lupin."_

 _But his eyes never left the pureblood Black who had just dismissed him in one go._

* * *

Then one did something that made the other look the person in new light

" _You-you don't hate me?"_

 _Honestly, Remus was surprised. His worst nightmare had just come true-his roommates and friends had found out about is lycanthropy, and they behaved as if it was normal._

" _We don't have a problem." James said with a voice that previewed no discussion._

 _Remus looked at a terrified and sure Peter. He then glanced at Sirius._

" _Not even you?"_

 _Sirius shrugged. "You fold your socks Lupin. Also, I am obnoxious. So who am I to judge?"_

 _Remus gave out a laugh at the struck up boy's reply and for the first time in his life, he felt free._

* * *

And then with trials and tests, the two fell in love.

 _If someone asked Remus when was the moment he fell in love with Sirius, he could not pin point it. Maybe it was when he had whole heartedly accepted Remus' condition. Maybe it was when in third year he had given his own essay under Remus' name just so that the struck up DADA teacher would not grade Remus' essay as a Troll. Maybe it was in Fourth Year when he thrashed chocolates everywhere for Remus' to find around the full moon. Maybe it was in sixth year, when the git had almost given up food in guilt of betraying him. Maybe it was in seventh year, when he had cried on the prospect that this would be the last time the two would be able to cuddle and share a cardigan again._

 _Remus just knew that over the course of seven years, he had fallen hard for Sirius Black._

* * *

They never accepted it.

" _You know you want to."_

 _Remus looked at Lily in her bridal dress looking at Remus. Remus had just been looking at Sirius who was shamelessly flirting with Lily's other friends, mostly muggles._

" _What?" he asked innocently._

" _Ask him for a dance." Lily said._

" _Who? Sirius?" Remus gave a forced laugh and began sipping his drink._

" _Remus," Lily sat down across Remus and looked the werewolf in his eye. "This is a great chance. Go and ask him for a dance."_

 _Reus never did._

* * *

And were thus separated

 _On the morning of November 3_ _rd_ _, 1981, Remus did not know what to do. Every year, they would have an extravagant party and an equally extravagant prank._

 _And with one step, it was all gone._

 _James was dead. Lily was dead. Peter was dead. Harry was an orphan._

 _And Sirius was the reason._

 _Remus could not believe it. He had loved such a man! Such a filth! It was a shame!_

 _It was then that Remus promised himself he would never again fall in love._

* * *

They met years later

 _Remus opened his cottage's door and the food package dropped from his hands as he saw a large black dog sleeping at his table's foot._

" _Si-Sirius?" Remus muttered shakily. The dog's ears pointed up and it opened one of the eyes. One of the beautiful grey eyes. The dog turned into Sirius-a rather clean Sirius, Remus noted. He still looked haunted. He gave a sheepish grin to Remus and said, "Hey Remus."_

 _"Hello Sirius." Remus managed to reply. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"That's the grand welcome I get?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It hardly would, Remus thought, he had stayed in Azkaban for so long._

 _Remus gave a weak chuckle and said, "Haven't changed much I see. But Sirius, you are an escaped convict."_

 _Sirius' face showed fear and he muttered, "No need to remind me."_

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Remus answered. Sirius waved his hand._

 _"I am on my way to meet Harry, thought of dropping by." Supplied Sirius._

 _Remus nodded and picked up the food package. Taking it in the kitchen, he heard Sirius turn back and walking up to him._

 _The two friends sat together on a couch, eating soup in silence. What were you supposed to speak?_

 _"I am sorry Remus."_

 _Remus looked up to see Sirius burying his head in his hands. "It's all my fault. I suspected you and then…"_

 _"Sirius, those were dark times." Said Remus. "I thought it was you, for being a Black. But then, you were caught and I refused to believe and then-"_

 _Remus sighed and saw Sirius' teary face._

 _"Sirius, whatever happened, it was because of the war. Nobody is to blame. Please, I don't think James blames you."_

 _Sirius just looked at Remus and then broke down. Remus crawled up to Sirius and engulfed him in a hug. They both cried, for the friends they lost, for the time they lost._

 _As Sirius finally stopped, Remus brought his forehead to touch his. They stayed there, smiling, teary-eyed. Somehow, in that moment, they knew that things would work out now._

* * *

And with once again rekindled love, they lived happily ever after.

Only, they didn't.

" _Moony?"_

 _Remus slowly closed his eyes to see Sirius looking up at Remus with his puppy dog eyes. They were lying on Sirius' bed at Grimmauld place-half naked, almost exhausted. Remus was happy and he expected to see the same happiness on Padfoot's face as well. It was there, but along with it was a flick of worry._

" _What?"_

 _He could see the fear in the man's eyes._

" _If anything happens to me, promise me you will move on."_

" _Sirius..."_

" _We live in a war Remus, and I am scared that if I die, you will always behave like a grumpy sad grandma."_

 _Remus laughed and gently kissed the other man on his head._

" _Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise."_

* * *

Remus closed his eyes and let a stray tear fall from his eyes. He had his happy ending. For one year. And then it all went down.

"Remus?"

Remus turned to see his wife standing there. Her hand on her stomach, protecting their child.

Their child.

He had moved on, just like he promised Sirius. And he was happy with his life. A wife who understood him and a child on their way.

"Missing Sirius?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

Tonks took Remus' hand and pulled him inside the joyous house in the middle of the war. Yes, Remus was happy, but he would always miss Sirius. Because he was a part of him.

He was glad for a wife who understood that. Tonks was the best thing that ever happened to him-everything included.

He too had a love story. Now, he had another.

He had moved on.


End file.
